


True Loves Unite

by serpent_and_wyrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_and_wyrm/pseuds/serpent_and_wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland reunites with his true love after countless failed dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Loves Unite

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS WITH ANOTHER PERSON YO

“Iceland,” Russia said. “I want your heart,”  
“You already have my heart,” Iceland said, striking a dramatic pose for no reason at all. “I love you,”  
“No,” Russia shook his head. “I want your actual heart,”  
“What the hell? You’re creepy! I’m going back to the one person…er…fridge that I’ve ever loved! Goodbye!”  
With one very un-graceful motion Iceland was standing and running to the door, knocking down chairs and unhappy customers as he exited the restaurant. Back on the cold, dark street, he began to contemplate all the dates he’d been on. That one with Russia had been the 154th one. He was fed up.  
Where can I go now? He wondered. There was only one place he could think of. Unfortunately it was in Sweden. Actually, it literally was Sweden.   
Iceland made his way to his companion’s front door and lifted his fist to knock. Then, he reconsidered. If he woke up Sweden, the tall nation would simply get in the way.   
Yes, thought Iceland, I have to barge in. It’s the only way to reunite with my only true love.   
He used super awesome nation powers to quietly break down the door (Don’t ask).   
Once he was inside, he made his way into the kitchen where his long lost love awaited him.   
“I’m back,” he gasped, wiping tears of happiness from his eyes. “I’ve returned for you!” He flung his arms around the fridge, whispering loving words into its non-existent ears.

Sweden rolled over, making his bed sheets fall dramatically to the floor. He was dreadfully thirsty. The country stood up, trying not to arouse Finland. Then again, Finland was a pretty heavy sleeper, considering the fact that Sweden has managed to break through his window, pick him up, toss him into the rose bushes under his bedroom, hoist him into Sweden’s bedroom with a rope, and stick him onto the bed without so much as a grunt.  
He stood up, making his way downstairs to the kitchen, trying not to make any noise or step on Hanatamago, who, unlike Finland, was not a very heavy sleeper.   
Once downstairs, he realized something was wrong. The lights in the kitchen were on, which definitely wasn’t right. Sweden had a very obsessive obsession with keeping every light in his house turned off for no good reason.   
“Someone there?” he asked in his deep voice.  
The light in the kitchen flickered off. Now he was absolutely certain someone was there. He was starting to get a bad feeling. Shaking, Sweden reached for the doorknob. Someone was sitting in the dark, his face illuminated by a single candle. 

Five minutes earlier…

“I missed you so much,” Iceland said softly, stroking the fridge with one hand and eating harkarl with the other. “You have no idea,”  
The fridge said nothing. Iceland took this as a sign that he should continue talking.  
“I’m serious,” he said. “I dated 154 others, but none were like you. No one is like you.”  
The fridge remained silent.  
Maybe, thought Iceland, she would like some candles? Candles make everything romantic.  
A minute later, the Nation and the Electrical Appliance stared awkwardly at each other in the light of a tiny yellow birthday candle. The birthday candle Iceland had found wasn’t much, but it was good enough, so DEAL WITH IT.  
The sound of footsteps shattered the romantic moment.  
“Crap,” Iceland said aloud. “We’ve been discovered,”  
He quickly switched the kitchen light off so the only thing illuminating the room was the candle. The footsteps grew louder as they grew closer.  
But these weren’t just any footsteps.  
These were Swedish footsteps.

Sweden stared.   
Iceland stared.   
The fridge didn’t stare, because it didn’t have eyes.  
The first thought that went through Sweden’s head was how did Iceland get that fridge onto that chair?  
“What are you doing here?” Iceland asked.  
“This is my kitchen,” Sweden pointed out.  
“NO LONGER!” Iceland declared, pulling a tiny Icelandic flag out of nowhere and sticking it onto Sweden’s kitchen table. “This table is mine! The fridge is mine! It’s all mine!”  
Sweden said nothing. He just reached for his phone, which he had for some reason.  
“I shall rule all! Wait, are you filming this?” Iceland asked.  
Sweden nodded. “This is going on Instagram,”


End file.
